Particular medical conditions require periodic monitoring by the individual with the condition. With respect to diabetics, they must monitor their blood glucose level. Depending upon the type (Type I or Type II) of diabetes and severity, an individual may monitor his/her insulin level several times per day (particularly before and/or after meals), daily, weekly or monthly. To monitor one's glucose level a person typically lances a fingertip or thumb tip (collectively, “fingertip”) to draw a drop of blood, place the blood on a test strip and insert the test strip into a device programmed to measure the glucose level (also referred to herein as “blood sugar” or “BS”). Depending upon the glucose level measured the person may inject him or herself with insulin, the amount of insulin being dependent upon the glucose measurement, or alternatively take an oral medication.
FIGS. 1J and 1K depict typical kits currently used by diabetics. FIG. 1J shows a kit with, among other things, lances, swabs, test strips and a glucose reader and FIG. 1K shows a kit that includes insulin pens (each of which contains insulin and can be adjusted to dispense a predetermined amount of insulin) and needles. Each kit is approximately 4″×5″×1½″ and many diabetics must carry both kits when traveling, or even when going to a restaurant. Hence, there is a need for a smaller, more compact manner for a diabetic to carry necessary testing and treatment supplies. There is also a need for a fast and simple way to effectuate the measurement of one's blood glucose level and for administering insulin (if required).
Diabetics can also benefit from a system and method that provides an historical record of blood sugar level and can correspond the history of blood glucose measurement to different meals and/or dining at particular restaurants. With this information a diabetic can select different restaurants and/or meals in the future. Further, a diabetic can quickly review, for example, in a graphical format his or her glucose level over a period of hours, days, a week, a month or any given period, to see and evaluate a history of how well he or she is controlling glucose levels.